This invention has to do with the wrapping of articles at high speed on equipment that fully incapsulates the product being wrapped in a plastic film wrap that is formed from a flat sheet unwound from a roll of plastic film.
It is well known in the article wrapping industry to provide equipment that will enclose an article in a flat sheet of wrapper film and then join the outboard edges of the film together using a "fin seal" style seal to form a tube of material. The tube of material, now surrounding the product to be wrapped is then end sealed or crimped. Fin seal style seals generally fuse the two edges of the film together using a mechanical or glued connection to provide the connection.
The specific improvement to fin seal wrappers provided in this application are directed to apparatus that is designed for uses in a food handling environment where accessibility to components is critical to ensure that proper cleaning of the apparatus can be carried out on a frequent basis. The invention provided here is a product support table covering a pair of fin seal wheels and other apparatus and having a plurality of belts adjacent the top and bottom sides of the product support table.